One Tree Hill: This Can't Be Right
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Victoria Davis accuses Jimmy McFadden of stealing her watch and Mouth is outraged. Sophia worries about the possibility of her daughter having HCM. Logan visits and learns of Quinn's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday morning and Jamie and Mouth were walking through the park talking.

"So how's Sophia feeling?" Mouth asked.

"She's been having morning sickness quite a bit," Jamie replied.

"Yeah," Mouth said. "Millie had morning sickness a lot too when she was pregnant with Jimmy."

"How did it feel to become a father?" Jamie asked.

"It ranged from a really nervous feeling to a really exciting feeling," Mouth replied.

"Did you ever worry that you didn't know how to be a father?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Mouth said. "It's normal to have a million worries when you become a parent, but once the baby arrives, instinct kicks in."

Jamie looked to see Victoria walking over to them.

"Look," Jamie said. "There's Victoria Davis and she does not look happy."

"McFadden!" Victoria shouted.

"Hey Victoria," Mouth said.

"Your brat of a son took my watch last night during dinner at Brooke's!" Victoria shouted.

"Excuse me?" Mouth asked.

"I sat it down on the counter when I washed my hands, forgot about it, but then when I remembered it, it was gone," Victoria said.

"Why do you think Jimmy took it?" Mouth asked. "Jude, Davis, and Eva were there too."

"I know it wasn't one of my grandbabies that took it," Victoria said. "They would never steal from their sweet Grandma."

"Sweet?" Mouth asked.

"Tell your son I want my watch back!" Victoria shouted.

"My son would never steal anything!" Mouth shouted. "I don't appreciate you accusing him! Come on Jamie!"

Jamie and Mouth walked off.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "You don't usually yell at people like that."

"She has no right to come up to me and accuse my son of stealing," Mouth said.

"Well do you think it's possible Jimmy did take the watch?" Jamie asked. "Please don't yell at me."

"Jimmy would never take something that doesn't belong to him," Mouth said.

"I know," Jamie said. "But you do need to ask Jimmy if he took the watch just in case."

"You're right," Mouth said.

Jamie and Mouth shared a hug.

"Don't worry Uncle Mouth," Jamie said. "It's probably somewhere in Aunt Brooke's house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sophia and Lily were sitting at the table on the deck outside Jamie and Sophia's house looking out at the creek.

"It's such a nice day," Sophia said.

"It really is," Lily said. "I love the way the light hits the creek. So how are you feeling?"

"This is the first day I haven't felt so nauseous," Sophia replied.

"So what's it like to be pregnant?" Lily asked.

"I'm hungry all the time, my stomach is expanding, and I have to pee a lot," Sophia said.

"Aaron and I want kids," Lily said. "Are you excited?"

"Yes," Sophia replied. "But I keep worrying about the baby's health. Jamie told me about HCM running in your family. But I know not everyone has it. I know Jamie, Nathan, Lydia, Keith, and you don't have it, but I know Lucas has it."

"Actually I have it too," Lily said. "I found out last year. I've been getting tested every 3 years and last year I found out I have it."

"Oh," Sophia said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Lily said. "I mean it's not a death sentence. I manage it by eating right and taking my medicine."

"Were you scared when you found out?" Sophia asked.

"Of course I was," Lily replied. "I cried when I found out. But you know, I talked with Lucas and he assured me that everything is going to be okay. And I don't let it rule my life. But can you please not tell anyone? Only my mom, Lucas, and Aaron know."

"I promise," Sophia said.

Lily and Sophia shared a hug.

"Let's go out onto the dock and look out over the creek," Sophia said.

Lily and Sophia walked out onto the dock and Sophia took a picture over Lily looking out into the creek. Lily began to laugh.

"What?" Sophia asked.

"I can see people in the house across the creek making out," Lily laughed.

Sophia began to laugh as well.

"Such an adult conversation," Sophia laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clay was asleep on the living room couch. Logan walked in through the front door.

"Mom?" Logan asked. "Dad?"

Clay woke up.

"Logan?" Clay asked.

Logan walked over to Clay and Clay stood up.

"Hey Daddy," Logan said.

"Come here," Clay said.

Clay and Logan embraced tightly and Clay kissed his son on the forehead.

"This is such a surprise," Clay said. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a three day weekend and I wanted to come home," Logan said.

"I'm so glad you're here," Clay said giving Logan another hug.

"Where's Mom?" Logan asked.

"She and Zoe are at your Aunt Haley's house," Clay replied. "So how have you been?"

"Great," Logan said.

"That's good," Clay said.

Logan sat down on the couch and Clay could see the sad look on his face.

"Actually I haven't been that great," Logan said.

Clay sat next to his son.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked.

"Mandy dumped me," Logan replied. "She said it was time to start seeing other people and that she already started 2 months ago."

"That's horrible," Clay said. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't want to think about it right now," Logan said. "I'm so happy to be home."

"I'm glad you're here, because there's something I want to tell you," Clay said. "It's better to tell you this in person."

Logan began to cry.

"Oh no!" Logan sobbed. "Grandma Lil died!"

"No," Clay said. "This is good news."

"Oh," Logan said as he stopped crying.

"You're mother is pregnant again," Clay said.

"She is?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Clay said. "This time it's twins."

"Twins," Logan said. "Boys or girls?"

"Boy and girl," Clay replied. "We're naming the boy Connor and the girl Rose."

"Those are nice names," Logan said.

"The guest room will be Rose's room," Clay said.

"Cool," Logan said.

"And here's the hard part," Clay said. "Due to their not being enough bedrooms for everyone once the babies are born, Connor will have to take your room. So whenever you're home to visit or for the holidays, you'll have to share a room with Connor."

"Okay," Logan said. "Sounds like fun."

"I understand if you're upset," Clay said. "I mean it was your room first."

"It's fine Dad," Logan said. "I'm hardly ever home and you need the room for Connor."

"So you're not upset?" Clay asked.

"No," Logan said. "I'm happy. I've always wanted a brother."

Clay and Logan shared a hug.

"So do you need help getting rid of some of the junk in the closets and the room?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Clay said. "I'd love the help. Are you sure you're not upset?"

"I'm not upset," Logan said.

"Okay," Clay said smiling at his son. "Did I mention I'm happy you're home?"

"Several times now," Logan replied. "But I am happy that I'm home and I'm happy that you're happy that I'm home."

Clay patted Logan on the back.

"I'm going to make us some lunch," Clay said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mouth, Jamie, and Chuck were sitting down on Mouth's couch.

"Why would Victoria accuse my son of stealing the watch?" Mouth asked.

"You know Victoria," Jamie said. "She's not the friendliest person." 

"Maybe she just misplaced the watch," Chuck said. "It'll be okay Mouth."

"Chuck," Jamie said. "That was really nice."

"I'm trying to be nice and act like a grown up," Chuck said.

Jimmy and Millie arrived home and Jimmy ran to Mouth.

"Daddy!" Jimmy cheered.

"Hey son," Mouth said. "How was soccer?"

"It was awesome!" Jimmy cheered.

"He scored the winning goal," Millie said.

"I'm so proud of you buddy," Mouth said. "Hey listen. I'm not accusing you, I'm just asking. Remember last night when we ate dinner at your Aunt Brooke's house?"

"Yes," Jimmy replied.

"Now after dinner, Victoria realized her watch was missing," Mouth said. "Did you take it?"

"Of course not," Jimmy said. "Taking things that don't belong to you is wrong."

"Good," Mouth said. "Now give Daddy a big hug."

Mouth and Jimmy shared a hug.

"I love you Daddy," Jimmy said.

"I love you too," Mouth said. "Now go take a shower and then I'll make your favorite lunch to celebrate your big win."

"Yay!" Jimmy cheered as he ran upstairs.

"Walk please," Millie said.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled," Mouth said.

"Dang," Chuck said. "That kid is one good liar."

"Why would you say that?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Mouth said. "My son would never do something like that."

"Yeah," Millie agreed. "He wouldn't steal."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "I used to take stuff all the time that didn't belong to me when I was Jimmy's age and I was really good at lying about it. Follow me."

Mouth, Millie, and Jamie followed Chuck upstairs to Jimmy's room. Chuck examined the floorboards.

"Aha!" Chuck said pointing at the floorboard by Jimmy's bed.

Chuck lifted up the floorboard and reached his hand down the hole.

"What are you doing?" Mouth asked.

Chuck pulled out a golden watch and handed it to Mouth. Mouth looked at the watch and read the name engraved on it.

"Victoria Davis," Mouth said in a shocked tone. "He did take it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Clay and Logan were in Logan's room cleaning out the closet. Clay took a pair of blue pants out of the closet.

"Goodwill or keep?" Clay asked.

"Those are pants I outgrew when I was 11," Logan said. "Goodwill."

"You could totally still fit in these," Clay joked.

"Very funny," Logan said.

Clay threw the pants into the Goodwill pile.

Logan took out a box.

"I know what's in this," Logan said.

Logan opened the box and pulled out his old Power Ring.

"Keep," Clay said. "Connor will enjoy that when he gets older."

Logan pulled a little red teddy bear out of the box.

"Bearie Bear Bear!" Logan exclaimed.

"Really?" Clay asked. "Bearie Bear Bear?"

"Grandma gave it to me when I was 2 and I'm not changing the name," Logan said. "Keep pile. Connor will love him."

Clay took out some t-shirts.

"Goodwill," Logan said. "Those are smalls and I outgrew them."

"Okay," Clay said. "Oh and we need to get rid of your bed to make room for the crib. We'll get a smaller bed for when you visit."

"Okay," Logan said.

"Do you think Goodwill will take the bed?" Clay asked.

"I don't know," Logan replied.

Clay patted his son on the back.

"I can't believe how grown up you are," Clay said.

"I know," Logan said. "It seems like just yesterday I was a care free kid. Now I'm an adult with responsibilities."

"Yeah," Clay said.

"Everyone has to grow up," Logan said.

"You know what you're never to old for?" Clay asked.

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Last one in the ocean is a rotten egg!" Clay said as he ran out the side door.

Logan shook his head and followed after his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sophia was walking down the sidewalk on her way to Baker Man.

"Sophia," a voice said.

Sophia turned around to see Logan.

"Logan," Sophia said.

Sophia and Logan shared a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"3 day weekend," Logan replied.

"I miss college," Sophia said.

Logan noticed Sophia's baby bump.

"I really need to lay off the cookies," Sophia said. "Also, I'm kind of pregnant."

"Congratulations," Logan said.

"Thanks," Sophia said. "I have to get to work, but you are welcome to join Jamie and me for dinner tonight. I'm sure Jamie would love to see his cousin. We're having pot roast. "

"I'll be there," Logan said. "Thanks for the invite."

That night after dinner, Logan helped Jamie do the dishes.

"Thanks for helping me," Jamie said.

"You're welcome," Logan said. "Thanks for letting me come to dinner."

"You're welcome," Jamie said. "You know you don't have to do the dishes."

"I want to," Logan said. "So what's it like knowing that you'll be a father in a few months?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm excited," Jamie replied.

"Do you ever miss being a kid?" Logan asked.

"Sometimes," Jamie replied. "But kids can't drive."

"True," Logan agreed. "Growing up is hard, but it's not all bad. I mean you know things you didn't know as a child."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Like how to balance a checkbook."

"How to change a flat tire," Logan said.

"How do you change a flat tire?" Jamie asked.

"You seriously don't know how to change a flat tire?" Logan asked.

"Joking," Jamie said. "You can drink."

"I'm 19," Logan said.

"Well in 2 years you can drink," Jamie said.

"But they are responsibilities," Logan said. "You have to work."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Where do you work?"

"I'm actually working at the university as a tutor," Logan replied.

"First Tutor Mom, then Tutor Sister, and now Tutor Cousin," Jamie said.

After Logan left, Jamie walked outside to see Sophia standing at the dock. Jamie walked out onto the dock and put his arm around his wife.

"Dinner was really good tonight," Sophia said. "Thank you for cooking."

"I love cooking," Jamie said. "It runs in my genes."

"Yeah," Sophia said. "I want to talk about something."

"What do you want to talk about," Jamie asked.

"You know how yesterday, you told me about HCM running in your family and not to worry?" Sophia asked.

"You've been worrying haven't you?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jamie said. "I was just worrying about how I felt and I didn't consider your feelings."

"It's okay," Sophia said. "I mean just because Lucas and Lily have it doesn't necessarily mean Amber will have it."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "Wait, did you say Lily has HCM?"

"No," Sophia lied. "I said just because Lucas has it doesn't necessarily mean Amber will have it."

"Oh," Jamie said. "I could've sworn I heard you say Lily."

"I need to quit being so paranoid," Sophia said. "It's time for me to grow up and act like I'm about to be a mother."

"And I need to stop being so sensitive about stuff," Jamie said.

Jamie looked at the canoe.

"Want to go out on the canoe? Jamie asked.

"It's dark," Sophia said.

Jamie turned on the canoe lights.

"How about now?" Jamie asked.

Sophia and Jamie shared a kiss and Jamie helped his wife into the boat. Jamie got into the boat and held the oars.

"Ready?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Sophia replied.

Jamie smiled at his wife and began rowing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mouth and Millie were lying down in their bed.

"I can't believe he stole the watch," Millie said.

"I know," Mouth said. "This is unlike Jimmy."

"I guess our perfect son isn't so perfect," Millie said.

"This is the first time we've ever grounded him," Mouth said.

"I know," Millie said.

Mouth got up.

"I'm going to talk to him," Mouth said.

"I'll come with you," Millie said.

"No," Mouth said. "I need to talk to him father to son."

"Okay," Millie said.

Mouth walked out of the room and down the hallway to Jimmy's room where Jimmy was lying down on his bed.

"Jimmy," Mouth said. "We need to talk. Sit up."

Jimmy sat up and Mouth sat beside him.

"I am very disappointed in you," Mouth said.

"I know," Jimmy said. "I never meant for you to find out."

"Why would you steal the watch?" Mouth asked.

"Victoria was really rude to me," Jimmy said. "She told me to move out of her way and called me a brat."

"I know Victoria can be rude," Mouth said. "But you know better than to take things that don't belong to you."

Jimmy didn't say anything.

"Are you going to say anything?" Mouth asked.

"I don't know what to say," Jimmy replied.

"Look Jimmy," Mouth said. "Stealing hurts people. It not only hurts the person you stole from, but it hurts the people you love. By stealing that watch you hurt your mother and me."

"I didn't ever want to hurt you," Jimmy said.

"I know you didn't," Mouth said. "But you still stole and that's wrong."

"Do you still love me?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course," Mouth said. "I'll always love you. But I want you to realize what you did is wrong."

"Okay," Jimmy said.

"Now remember you're grounded for 2 weeks," Mouth said. "No TV, no friends, and no soccer."

"Okay Daddy," Jimmy said.

"Now good night son," Mouth said.

"Good night Daddy," Jimmy said.

Mouth gave his son a kiss on the forehead, walked down the hallway, and went back to the master bedroom.

"Did you talk to him?" Millie asked.

"Yes," Mouth said lying back down on the bed and getting under the covers. "He completely understands what he did was wrong."

"That's good," Millie said.

"I'm glad we only have to deal with one child," Mouth said.

"Yeah," Millie said. "I'm pregnant."

Mouth looked at Millie and Millie nodded at him. Mouth smiled at his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sunday morning, Logan walked along the ocean.

"Walking along the ocean without me?" Clay asked.

Logan turned around to see Clay.

"I thought you were asleep," Logan said.

"Nope," Clay said.

Logan and Clay continued to walk.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about growing up," Logan said.

"I still think about growing up," Clay laughed.

"Yeah, being an adult is hard," Logan said.

"It sure is," Clay agreed. "But it does feel good too."

"It sure does," Logan agreed.

Clay looked over to see an ice cream vendor.

"Ice cream!" Clay cheered before running to the cart.

"Yeah," Logan said. "Such an adult thing to do."

Meanwhile at the Evans's beach house, Quinn and Zoe were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What should I make for breakfast?" Quinn asked. "Pancakes? Waffles? Pancakes and Waffles?"

"I want ice cream?" Zoe said.

"Well we're not having ice cream for breakfast," Quinn said.

At that moment, Clay and Logan walked into the house holding ice cream cones.

"Who wants ice cream for breakfast?" Clay asked.

"Me!" Zoe cheered.

"Great timing," Quinn said aloud.

Clay handed Zoe a cone.

"Thanks Daddy," Zoe said.

"Here you go Mom," Logan said handing Quinn a cone.

"Absolutely no ice cream for…" Quinn started to say. "Oh, just forget it."

After everyone ate his or her ice cream, Quinn got up and got out a pan.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked.

"I'm making eggs," Quinn replied. "We need protein and sugar is not a proper breakfast."

"Then why did you keep eating off of my cone?" Clay asked.

"I have 2 babies in my belly," Quinn said. "It's not my fault."

"Mommy," Zoe said. "Where do babies come from?"

"We already told you," Quinn said. "The baby fairy waved her magic wand."

"But I don't believe in fairies," Zoe said.

"Don't say that Zoe," Logan said. "Every time a child says that they don't believe in fairies, a fairy dies."

"You got that from _Peter Pan,_ " Zoe said. "Now where do babies come from?"

"The cabbage patch," Logan said.

"Logan," Quinn said.

"Look sweetie," Clay said. "We'll tell you when you're older."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Zoe asked.

"Hey Zoe," Logan said. "Would you like me to take you to the arcade?"

"Yes!" Zoe cheered. "We're going to the arcade! I'll go change! Yay!"

Zoe excitedly ran to her room and Quinn looked at Clay and Logan.

"This is why we don't have ice cream for breakfast," Quinn said. "Sugar makes her evil."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sophia, Jamie, and Keith were sitting on the deck at Jamie and Sophia's house looking out at the creek. Keith would not stop talking.

"Did you know that Japan is an island?" Keith asked. "And did you know that the _Godzilla_ movies take place in Japan? And did you know…"

"Hey Keith," Jamie said. "I changed my mind. You can go inside and play video games."

"But I'm having fun out here with you guys," Keith said.

"Keith," Sophia said. "If you go inside and play video games, it will… Um…. It will make America cleaner."

"It will?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Don't you want to do your part in making America cleaner?"

"Yeah!" Keith cheered. "I'm going to go make America cleaner!"

Keith ran into the house and Sophia looked at Jamie.

"I've been thinking," Sophia said. "When it comes time to have a baby shower, should it be girls only or should it be one of those things where any of our family and friends can come and make it a party?"

"Let's make it a party," Jamie said. "We throw great parties."

"We sure do," Sophia agreed. "Presents mandatory."

"Baby showers are about celebrating the wonderful person that's about to come into this world," Jamie said.

"No," Sophia said. "It's all about presents."

Sophia began to laugh.

"I'm joking," Sophia laughed.

"I know," Jamie said before giving his wife a kiss.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Sophia asked.

"I know we will be wonderful parents," Jamie replied.

"It seems like just yesterday I was that jealous little girl who would spy on you and Madison," Sophia said.

"Remember that time when I reported you to the principal?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Sophia said. "He told me how it's not nice to spy on people."

"I'm so happy I married you," Jamie said. "I can't imagine being married to anyone else."

"I don't know if this is the hormones talking," Sophia said. "But this is one of the best moments of my life."

Keith ran over to them holding two video game boxes.

"Which video game would help more in making America cleaner?" Keith asked. " _Super Mario Brothers_ or _Donkey Kong_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Monday afternoon, Clay, Quinn, Logan, and Zoe were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. The lunch consisted of steak, green beans, and corn bread.

"This is really good," Logan said.

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn said.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave today," Clay said. "Why don't you not go back to college today?"

"It's too long of a drive and I'd have to leave by like 3 AM," Logan replied. "Besides, if I don't leave after lunch, I'll get in that 5:00 traffic."

"You know, you don't have to go to Duke," Clay said. "I can pull a few strings and get you into Tree Hill State."

"I know," Logan said. "But I don't want to go to Tree Hill State. I love Duke and I'm doing really well in my classes."

"I know, but we all miss you," Clay said.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Don't leave me," Zoe said.

"Thanksgiving break will be here before we know it," Logan said.

"Okay," Clay said. "If you want to break my heart."

"Dad," Logan said.

"I'm joking," Clay said. "But I do miss you."

"I miss you too," Logan said. "But I'll be back for Thanksgiving."

After lunch, Logan put his suitcase into his car. Clay, Quinn, and Zoe stood in the driveway. Logan walked over to them.

"Be careful," Quinn said. "Call me as soon as you get back to your dorm."

"I will Mom," Logan said. "I promise."

Quinn and Logan shared a hug and Logan walked over to Zoe.

"Goodbye Zoe," Logan said.

"Bye," Zoe said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Logan said.

Logan walked over to Clay. Clay hugged his son tightly.

"I'm never letting you go," Clay said. "Never ever never."

"Dad," Logan said.

"I love you," Clay said.

"I love you too," Logan said.

Clay let go of Logan and smiled at him.

"What?" Logan asked. "No kiss on the forehead?"

Clay kissed his son on the forehead.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"I love you," Clay said.

"I love you too Dad," Logan said.

Logan walked to his car and waved at his family.

"Bye," Logan said.

"Bye," Clay, Quinn, and Zoe said.

Logan got in his car, buckled in, and drove away.

"Is it November already?" Quinn asked.

"No," Clay replied.

Later, Logan arrived back at Duke and entered his dorm. His roommate, Gavin, was sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Gavin said. "How was your weekend?"

"It's was really fun," Logan replied. "I found out my mom is pregnant with twins."

"Wow," Gavin said. "Tell your parents I said congratulations."

"I will," Logan said.

"Hey, I heard about you and Mandy," Gavin said. "What a loser. We need to find you a new girlfriend who won't cheat on you."

"I'm going to focus on my studies," Logan said. "I don't need to be dating right now."

"Whatever," Gavin said.

Logan got out his phone and called Quinn.

"Hi Mom," Logan said. "I made it home."

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
